User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/Voodoo - Chapter One
This is the first chapter, Not much would happen, But, I'll try and see if something can happen, so Enjoy! Thursday, May 1, 2014. : "Why not, Rachel?" Megan asked, following Rachel into class. "Meg, You know, I'm not into anything Paranormal. You remember what happened to Kendall, right?" "Yes, Rachel, I know. But, it'll be just you,me,Taylor,and Naomi!" Megan smiled. Her,Taylor, and Naomi were planning on testing this Ouija Board, Naomi bought. : Rachel glared at Megan, "You know, I think Naomi and Taylor are changing you too much. First, Skipping classes, and now a Ouija board?" Rachel said. "A bit jealous aren't we?" Megan said, Her british accent dragging the 'E' in we. "Look, I don't want to play with some dumb weegie board. If anything creepy happens, Don't call me, I'll be with the others." Rachel smiled and walked to her desk. : Theresa and Izzy looked at Rachel, "What's up?" Izzy asked. "Megan wanted me to join her in playing with a Ouija board. I said no, Plus, I had to remind her what happened to Kendall! She's slowly going to the dark." Rachel replied. "Well, Since you have nothing to do on a Thursday night, How about you watch Romcom with me,Izzy,Alaisia,Arianne,and Belle? It'd be worth the fun!" Theresa suggested, popping her gum. "Eh, I guess." Rachel said, pulling out her book. The desk up front from her was Belle Sykes and Dan Harris, The two were arguing about who's the best character in Star Wars. "No, Artoo is. You can't forget about Artoo..." Belle said. "NO. DARTH VADER IS." Dan yelled, causing all eyes on him. "Whatever." Belle rolls her eyes. Then, Mrs.Webster the teacher comes in. After Class : Alaisia sat quietly at her lunch table, waiting for Izzy, Theresa, Rachel,Arianne, Belle, and Dan to arrive. She had certain news to tell the gang she grew up with since third grade at Haven University. "Hurry up, Hurry Up, Hurry Up..." Alaisia mumbled. "Someone's a little impatient, are they?" Dan plops his bag on the table. "Finally. It's about time you get here." Alaisia yanked Dan to the seat, "...What is it??" He asked. "I have to tell you when the rest get here.." Alaisia said when Dan pointed to Rachel, Arianne, Izzy, and Theresa. Belle wasn't yet to be seen. : "Finally, You're here!" Alaisia glared at the girls. "What's got your panties in a twist now?" Izzy asked. "Well, now, I have to wait for Belle, I have to tell you guys something." "Here!" Belle ran to the table. "Okay, So what was it, you wanted to tell us, Smurfette?" Dan said, making Alaisia glare at him. "Okay, Well, I saw Taylor and Naomi today, They were playing with this Ouija board outside and I saw...something." "Like what?" Arianne asked, "Whatever you say, It's not true Alaisia. It can't be." Rachel said, sipping her Apple juice. "Dude, Let her talk." Belle said, While Theresa was writing something down and Izzy was looking at Alaisia. "You don't even know what I'm going to say.." Alaisia said. "Just talk!" Dan said. : "I saw Kendall, It was like she was staring at me, Asking me for help. I don't know what they were asking the Ouija board..." Alaisia looked at each of the gang. "You mean, Kendall Summers, Our friend who was murdered by some intruder. No way." Arianne smiled. Rachel rolled her eyes, "Arianne, Stop twisting words, Kendall was possessed she went into a mentally insane hospital and someone added poison in the medicine she was taking. Alaisia, You couldn't have seen Kendall. The hospital kept her body, they burned it, along with her ashes. It's impossible for her ghost to appear." Rachel said. : "Actually, Coming from doing 100 percent research, It is possible for a ghost to appear even if their ashes are gone. But being that, this is the real world, Kendall did not die from being possessed. We were all told different things. Here's the true story:" Belle explained. : It was June 15, 2011, Kendall Summers had died. I was a witness, Though, I swore to secrecy that I'd never tell. Naomi Louise had killed Kendall Summers. It happened unexpectedly. The two got into some type of argument, Kendall knew some secret of Naomi and if Naomi didn't give her what she wanted, Kendall would blast it to the whole school. I heard and saw everything. Naomi grabbed a knife and stabbed Kendall, 3 maybe 2 times. Naomi dragged the body to the hospital, which her family owned, Naomi ordered her sister to put Kendall in a mentally chained chamber, begging to torture her. Though, Kendall was dead, It was like, Another Kendall came out but no one saw her, I blink my eyes and she disappears. '' : Belle told the whole story, But edited it a little, being that she swore to secrecy. "Kendall died, Someone stabbed her, I was a witness, and I couldn't make the face out clear." "Look, That is the past. Can we let Kendall rest in peace??" Dan interuppted. "Fine." Rachel said as Alaisia looked at the gang. "Fine. Anyways, Are we still up for Romcom?" Alaisia asked. "Sure, I guess!" Theresa smiled. That Night : "Megan, Where are you??" Naomi walked in Megan's room, "Chillax Naomi, I'm right behind you.." Megan said. She was prepared for the ceremony. "Great, Where's Taylor?" "HERE" Taylor said, standing near Megan, "Okay, Let's go to the basement shall we?" Naomi smiled. "Yes." Taylor glanced at Megan who was staring at the two. The Basement : Taylor, Megan, and Naomi sat in a triangle, holding hands, heads facing up in the air. "Dear spirits of the netherlands...We're here to ask you for the connection to spirits. We ask you, Do you know Kendall Summers?" Naomi chanted. Little did she know, She was being spied on. Megan looked at the Ouija Board, Seeing it move to ''N-O. ''"It says No." Taylor said. "...It doesn't know Kendall, what should we do?" Megan asked. "We'll try again. Do you know Kendall Summers?" Naomi asked. The Ouija board moves to ''N-O ''again. "Goddamnit. WHY DOES IT KEEP SAYING NO??" Naomi complains, She stands up and leaves. "Naomi, Wait!" Taylor said running after her, Leaving Megan in the basement, She runs after the two, Leaving the door open. 12 AM in the morning. A Voice In The Dark Chants: : ''I command you, I control you. : I command you, I compel you. : I command you ,I compel you, I command you, I compel you : Hear my voice! : For what thy enemy has done to me so shall my pain come to them. : Hear my voice, The pain you have caused me I shall cause thee! A figure spreads sand in the basement while another figure binds the doll to the house. "Oh, They'll never know what they're in for.." And that's Chapter one! How'd you like it? I know, not much happened, but this is just the beginning. Comment below what you feel! Category:Blog posts